


Gravitic Reversion Technology

by Zyxst



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Has Issues, Bucky Barnes Remembers, Gen, Hurt Tony Stark, Minor Violence, Stark Expo, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 06:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21471364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zyxst/pseuds/Zyxst
Summary: Tony tries to hide from Bucky.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Gravitic Reversion Technology

"FRIDAY, initiate safety protocols! Lock down the entire floor!" Tony loudly ordered the AI as he  
scurried into his private lab. He set the lock and alarm system. 

"Floor locked down," FRIDAY stated.

Tony flicked his fingers across a table and brought up a schematic of the area. "Got eyes on the  
Terminator?"

"Sergeant Barnes' location is unknown."

"Whaddya mean 'unknown'!?" He swiped through the console commands. "Where was his last location?"

"Last known location was the lift in the northeast of the Commons."

"FUCK ME!" Tony scrambled in a panic. "TELL CAPSICLE TO GET HIS ASS DOWN HERE!"

"Captain Rogers is not in the facility." He groaned. "I have discovered Sergeant Barnes' current  
location," FRIDAY chirped.

"Greeeaaat, thank you soooo very much," Tony quipped sarcastically. "Where is he then?"

"Right fucking behind you." Tony shrieked as only a grown man being hunted down by the former fist  
of HYDRA can. Before he could activate his Iron Man suit, he was quickly flipped onto his back and  
slammed against the table top. Bucky's metal hand curled around Tony's throat.

Bucky pressed his lips near his victim's left ear, whispering, "I. WANT. MY. FLYING. CAR."


End file.
